There has been proposed an inkjet print apparatus configured to record an image to a sheet by discharging ink retained in a cartridge. The cartridge includes a detection object, which is an object to be detected that is to be changed when a remaining amount of ink in the cartridge becomes a predetermined amount. The related-art inkjet print apparatus is configured to start a count of a discharged amount of ink, in response to a change of the detection object in the cartridge being detected by an optical unit. The related-art inkjet print apparatus determines that the cartridge is out of ink, when the count value reaches a predetermined value.